Why Do I Dream of You
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Dreaming of him was worse than thinking about him. At least then she was actively choosing to think or not think. But having him in her dreams… that made her question everything.


**Why Do I Dream of You**

_I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you__. _

_Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran_

* * *

_Caroline's back arched as a wave of pleasure coursed down her spine, her legs spreading wider in an effort to extend the moment. There should be a rule to how much pleasure someone was allowed to give someone else. A rule that once they started they had to keep going until you passed out from the feeling of it all. _

_Just as the black spots were starting to form around the outsides of her vision, her lover slowed the movement of his lips, keeping her in the happy aftershocks for longer than she would have been able to accomplish on her own. _

_She closed her eyes to her view of the ceiling as she felt his lips place a gentle kiss on her lower lips, before leaving a trail of soft kisses up her body. She smiled when she felt him sink into her, and lazily opened her eyes to look at him. _

"_Hello, love." _

Caroline jolted awake, her heart pounding, and a cold sweat chilling her to the bone. She glanced over at Tyler, and was glad she hadn't woken him. She took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes again. As she placed her hand to her heart, almost begging it to calm, her wrist brushed her nipple and a spark of pleasure shot through her again.

She bit her lip as the tears filled her eyes, and the guilt washed over her. Suddenly she was very aware of how damp her underwear was, and exactly who it was she'd dreamt of to make that happen.

As quietly as she could she slide out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower as hot as possible and got in. The tears continued to trail down her face, and she wrapped her armed tightly around herself as the guilt grew in the pit of her stomach, festering.

This was the eighth time she'd dreamt of Klaus, the fifth time in a sexual way. She wondered what it said about her that the night after her boyfriend _hadn't_ died and the two of them had gone on the run as planned that she'd dreamt of someone else, someone completely forbidden.

Dreaming of him was worse than thinking about him. At least then she was actively choosing to think or not think. But having him in her dreams… that made her question everything, what was her subconscious trying to tell her? What was she denying? Questions like that were not ones she cared to ponder on for too long.

She stood in the shower until the water started to cool, focusing only on the water as it cleansed her skin, cleansed her sins. When she finally crawled back into bed again, she wrapped her arms around Tyler and hoped that being in his arms would stop her from dreaming the wrong things.

_Caroline opened her eyes and was right back where the last dream had left off, she closed her eyes hoping it would wake her up again, and when it didn't work she wondered if she'd brought herself back here on her own… on purpose. Slowly she opened her eyes again to look up at him and found herself trapped in his gaze. _

_The way he was looking at her, the way he had _always_ looked at her filled her up with warmth. Klaus had always made her feel like she was the most precious thing he'd seen that day, any day. She hated that she hadn't realize until it was too late how much he actually seemed to care about her. Maybe things would be different. _

_She groaned and let her eyes slide shut, when he slowly pulled out of her, before sliding back in. He filled her up completely and she was sad that she'd never have the chance to experience the real thing. _

'_Stop it!' she shouted to herself, her brow furrowing. 'Thinking about Klaus, dreaming about Klaus, feeling a sense of loss over things having to do with Klaus is not right, you are in a committed relationship with Tyler, you are in love, you loved him. Completely.'_

"_Just who exactly are you trying to convince love, me or you?" he asked in that accent of his that caused her heart to race. _

"_Just shut up, and finish what you started," she grumbled as she realized she'd been talking aloud. She raised her hips and urged him to stop teasing. When he didn't start moving right away, she clenched her walls around him as tightly as she could which drew a series of moans from the back of his throat. He leaned forward his lips connected with hers as he began thrusting so fast, that the combination made her dizzy. _

_Faster than would ever be possible outside of a dream she came undone and then came undone again before he followed her into a state of euphoria. Lying there in his arms, she turned her head to look up at him. Sucking up some courage she decided to voice some of the many things racing through her mind._

"_Why do I keep dreaming about you?" she asked him, as she worried her lip between her teeth. This was the question she'd been thinking over most for the last two weeks. _

_He didn't answer immediately, instead he tightened his arms around her, and after placing a kiss on her forehead, his eyes locked on hers. _

"_Because my sweet Caroline, you know I'm not dead. In your gut, you know I'm out there somewhere waiting for you. It's the only explanation." He told her, and then with a final kiss to her lips, he whispered, "Find me."_

* * *

AN: Both closing and leaving it open here. I think what was supposed to be a simple drabble may turn into more.

I was already in the middle of another story, but they while both having a similar premise are drastically different. So I may end up writing two stories… who knows.

I was randomly inspired to write this mini-oneshot because I saw someone post on tumblr that there was 69 days left until the show returned. It's hardly a story, just a hint of smut and a wish for the show to hurry up, but I hope you enjoyed.

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
